Ginny's Silver Rose
by xxSammySabotagexx
Summary: Companion story to Mimi's Black Rose  - In just one day, Ginny Weasley will marry Harry Potter. However, the unexpected loss of her dear friend Hermione two years ago still haunts her. Will a surprise visitor from her past help her move on? Complete!


**Dear Readers;**

**If you have not read the HG/DM fanfic _Mimi's Black Rose, _this will not make any sense to you. So, I recommend reading it. To those who have read MBR, I hope this meets your expectations! Please review!**

**With Love,**

**xSammySabotagex**

**

* * *

**

The kitchen was abuzz with activity. Every person was speaking, excited for the events to occur the next day. There had never been an occasion as big as this in the history of the wizarding world. It was so major that several were sure that it would end up in the history books. Though, it had managed to already be on the front page of every magazine and newspaper in Britain.

After all, how many times will The-Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who get married?

So much joy was all around that the star attraction for the following day managed to get away unnoticed. No one saw her slip upstairs or heard her footsteps echo on the wooden steps. Even with quiet footing it would have been nearly impossible to get up those rickety stairs without anyone noticing. Funnily enough, no one did. It wasn't until her bedroom door was shut that she allowed herself to breathe. So many happy people, so many bright faces. And yet, none of them seemed to feel the sorrow that should have been drowning them; drowning them just like it was drowning her.

Yes, Ginny Weasley's wedding was tomorrow to the love of her life, Harry Potter. Yes, it should be the happiest day of her life. Yes, practically everyone will be there.

But, no, it will not be the happiest day of her life. No, not everyone will be there. One of the most important people will not be there. Hermione Granger will not be there. Ginny will not have a Maid of Honor. She will not have her best friend by her side to hug her after the "_I do_s". Everything that is supposed to be happening the next day won't be. It will be lacking some of the best moments, best memories.

And this is what was drowning Ginerva Weasley.

Sitting down on her bed, she let the tears fall. It had been painful to sit there next to Harry while everyone kept voicing their congrats. She had been all too aware that the person who _should_ have been at the other side of her wasn't. Even though it was her favorite brother, George, sitting by her instead, she couldn't stop the deep ache that filled her heart whenever she looked over. Many times she could have sworn she heard Hermione's voice, Hermione's laugh. But, when she would look and listen closely it was gone. Gone; just like her.

It's been two years since cancer stole one of the world's most beautiful souls. Two years since Ginny's world got a little darker. And yet, whenever she thought about it, it felt just like it was yesterday. People always say that with time the wound heals over until you barely feel it any more. This was a lie. Sure, she had tried to celebrate with the rest of her family. She dutifully sat there and smiled at everyone who stopped by. It was hard, but she managed.

Why couldn't the pain just go away? Most days it sat in the back of her mind, hitting her at the worst possible times. Then there were days where she didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to just lie there under the covers with her eyes shut, shuffling through each memory that held the smart bookworm. The memory the most painful to remember was the funeral. While Ginny had sat there strong and quiet, deep inside she was broken. Everyone else cried and she stood tall, not wanting her best friend's funeral ruined by her tears. When she got home that night all bets were off. Nothing could stop those tears from falling or that pain from lashing out. Now, two years later, it felt as if she was still in that graveyard crying over that red coffin.

Ginny fell back and began to stare at the ceiling. The worst part of the night was that she could feel Harry beside her, feeling her pain. They were both thinking and feeling the same things. Not a day goes by that they don't talk about her, remember her. Every picture they could find of her was hung in frames all around Grimwauld Place. It seemed almost wrong to get married without her there.

Sniffling, Ginny rolled to the side of her bed. There's was only one voice she wanted to hear right now. Since Hermione's was unavailable, she would go with the next best thing. Rummaging through her bag of clothes she's brought from Grimwauld to stay the night at home with her parents, she finally found what she was looking for. The red cellular phone was a gift from her father after he suggested the whole family get one. They were much easier than owls and there were some times that being near a fireplace was near impossible. However, Ginny suspected it was more for the fact that her father was fascinated by them than anything else.

Typing in the number she knew by heart, she lifted the phone to her ear and hoped that he would be there to answer. Due to an important meeting at work, he hadn't been able to make it to the party. While Ginny understood this, it still didn't make it any easier not having him there. As the line continued to ring, she began to feel saddened. She really needed to talk to him and to hear his voice…

"Hello?"

Ginny sighed with relief. "Hey, it's Ginny."

"Ginny? What are you calling for? I thought your wedding party was tonight." His voice was husky and strained a sound she recognized instantly.

"It is. But… it just didn't feel like I hoped it would." Her own voice was sad, stretched.

He sighed. "Yes, I don't suppose it did."

"It might have been better if you were here, though." She couldn't help herself. Laying on the guilt was always her specialty.

"Watch it, Red. This meeting tonight is important, otherwise I'd be there. You know that."

Ginny smiled slightly. He was always in some meeting. The man was a workaholic. "Speaking of, how is it going?"

"Well, we are on a break now. It's taking some work but I've got the other partners leaning my way. _**Hermione's Wish **_just might be coming out with a cure for brain damage after all." His voice was happy as he talked about business.

"You shouldn't be surprised. You always get your way, Draco."

There was a pause. One that Ginny realized was her fault. "I don't always get my way, Red. Otherwise Hermione would still be here."

Draco Malfoy was the head Chairman for the company _**Hermione's Wish**_. After Poppy Pomphrey released the potion to cure cancer, called _Mimi's Black Rose_, Draco Malfoy had been a busy man. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomphrey, and several others were on the board of partners for the company. Draco was the head and he was a powerhouse. If there was a potion he wanted on the market, then it was only a matter of time until it got there. The current potion he was talking of, given the name _Long Since Forgotten_, was in honor of Neville's parents. Hermione would have wanted Neville to finally have his parents back, so Draco was trying to make it happen.

But, much like Ginny, he was still in pain. His pain, however, was not the same as her's. While she lost a best friend and sister, Draco lost a whole future. Hermione Granger was the love of his life and her death changed him. If it wasn't for her, it was much suspected that Draco would've gone down the same path as his father. Instead, she showed him that there was such a thing as love. A love that could not only heal you, but make you better. There is no doubt in Ginny's mind that had Hermione not passed away from cancer she and Draco would've already been down the aisle. Since she was gone, though, he never moved on and as far as he's let on he had no intention to.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have said that." Her brimming tears were audible in her words.

Draco's sigh was full of pain. "No, don't be sorry, Red. It's ok to talk about her. It just… it hurts still. Even though it's been years, I can't stop feeling like I did the day I found her…"

Draco and Hermione's love was the kind you heard about in fairytales. It took no time and no effort. All Hermione did was show him pure kindness in a time when the world had given up on him. It was that kindness that caught Draco; that made him intrigued by her. The more he would find out about her, the more he fell. Even though he tried not to, he fell hard. Ginny's love with Harry was a lot like that. However, the only difference is that hers didn't spawn in a time where one of them was dying.

"I know. I understand how you feel, Draco. I mean today all I've done is look for her. Every time someone new popped in I would get excited thinking it could possibly be her… I just wish she was here. I need her here, Draco. She should be here." Her tone was increasing as she got closer and closer to hysteria.

Draco tried to calm her down. "Ginny, Ginny, stop! You are going to give yourself a heart attack before your wedding to that bloody fiancé of yours."

Ginny fought to stop the tears. "I can't stop. I need her, Draco, I need her."

"As much as it pains me to say this, Red," he sounded like a stern father, "You don't need her. You've done just fine on your own this far, I'm certain you'll push through this by yourself."

But, she hasn't been doing fine on her own. She was drowning. Couldn't he just see how difficult it was for her to just go day by day?

"But, what if I can't?" Her whisper was quiet and almost inaudible.

Draco heard her anyways. "You can. I know you can. Besides, Hermione will be with you tomorrow. Not only in spirit, but also in Patronus."

Ginny was so shocked by his words that laughed lightly. Oh yes, her patronus. "I'd almost forgotten about that. But, it's just not the same."

"I agree. I'm sure that the moment I see that Patronus I'll be crying like a bloody infant." Draco said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Ginny started to giggle. "Yes, me too. I'm sure everyone there will be too busy staring at her then me."

The two took a moment to laugh. While it was stupid and albeit pointless to laugh at the subject, it felt good to take a step back from the drear of the moment. Draco didn't tell Ginny just how much his statement was true. It would be painful to see Hermione, even though she was just a patronus. It would bring back all that pain and anguish that Draco fought to push under wraps. Although, despite that, it would be worth it to see her face again in something other than a photograph.

"Well, Red, I've got to go. You know that I adore you, but the meeting is about to reconvene. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding, alright?"

After a long sigh and a lot of sniffles, Ginny accepted his statement. "Alright, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

She waited until she heard the click of him hanging up before she removed the phone from her ear. It was nice to hear her dear friends' voice, but it did little to ease the sorrow in her heart. Even now she still felt like she couldn't breathe properly. As the sounds in the room became still and quiet, the happy voices from down below floated up the steps. Oh, how she wanted to sit there with her family and be happy about her up and coming marriage the next day.

It just wasn't that easy.

"Ginny?" Harry called from behind her closed door.

The sound startled her, causing her tears to momentarily freeze in her eyes. "Yes?"

Without asking for permission, Harry opened the door and stepped into the room. "I figured that I would find you here."

Ginny tried to avoid his look. She didn't want him to know how sad she was. Even if the day was ruined for her it didn't have to be for him. "I'm sorry. I'll be down in a minute."

The click of the door told her that he stepped into the room. There was no way he was going to walk away when he saw her like this. That was just one of the many sweet things that Ginny loved about Harry. His footsteps were quiet as he walked towards her, his weight sinking the mattress beside her. The muscles of her shoulders instinctively tensed as she sensed him next to her. It wasn't until his warm arms circled her waist that she allowed herself to relax. As she laid her head on his shoulder she breathed in his scent. Just like always, he smelled like… there were really no words to describe how he smelled to her. He just smelled like home.

"You don't have to talk, love. I know." His words were soothing to her ears.

And he did know… she could feel that he did.

Ginny had to clear her throat before she could talk. "I'm sorry that I'm all weepy the day before our wedding."

His chuckles vibrated her head as his shoulders shook. "You have nothing to apologize for. I suspected that you would cry tonight. You're allowed to be weepy. After all, our best friend isn't here with us."

Sniffling, she lifted her head and looked into his deep, soulful green eyes. There was no mistaking the sadness there; the deep pain that only so many of them had to bear. As if by its own mind, her hand lifted and lay against his cheek. Harry leaned into her touch, closing his eyes to try and bury his sadness.

"Harry, are you sure about this? I don't want you to marry me because you feel like you have to. I know I haven't been myself the last few years and the last thing I want is to be unfair to you." Ginny hated saying this, but she had to be sure.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her with understanding. "I know what you are doing, Gin. Don't. No matter how long we put it off nothing is going to change. And of course I'm sure. You're the love of my life. I've known I wanted to marry you since my sixth year." He smiled and kissed her palm. "Are _you_ sure?"

That was the easiest question for her to answer. "I've never been surer about you. I want to be your wife and I want to be with you forever."

"Good." Harry smiled and pulled her down so that her head was on his shoulder once again.

"If Hermione was here she would shake her head at us for second guessing ourselves, wouldn't she?" Ginny asked with a small smile on her face.

"Of course she would. Bloody hell, I believe that she knew we were going to end up married before anyone else, including ourselves, did." Harry also smiled in return.

Ginny was about to say something else when a familiar voice interrupted her. "Harry, Ginny, I don't know where you two went up to but you need to get down here right now!" Molly Weasley's words floated up to them from downstairs.

Ginny and Harry laughed lightly at her obvious disapproval. Ginny more so then Harry. "We should get down there before she sends someone up for us."

Harry nodded in approval. "Shall we?" He lifted out his arm.

Ginny wiped her eyes before grabbing onto his offered arm. Even though she was hurting, that was no excuse to not at least try to enjoy her last night as a bachelorette. Slowly, the two of them made their way down the stairs to brave what was left of the rapidly growing party.

* * *

_**Three Hours Until the Wedding…**_

* * *

"Where is that bloody ribbon! I knew I put it right there on the counter!" Molly Weasley's agitated voice screeched through The Burrow.

"Love, you put it in the pocket of your apron." Her husband said quietly, not wanting her fiery temper aimed his way.

Having been running amuck all morning, Molly Weasley was askew. Every inch of her was a ball of energy. In just three hours her little girl won't be her little girl anymore; she'll be a married woman. Mrs. Harry Potter, no less. Therefore, she had every intention of making the best of the next three hours. She would be the best mother in the world and give her daughter the happiest day possible. And no one was going to take this opportunity away from her!

Grasping the long blue ribbon out of her pocket, she ran out of the room, headed towards the staircase. "Ginny has been looking for this! To think, I've had it this entire time!"

* * *

Ginny was fidgeting as she looked at her beautiful wedding gown in the new full length mirror that filled an entire wall in her old bedroom. In order to prepare for the day, everything had been magically shrunk in order to fit the mirror, a vanity set, and several other things that would be needed to get the bridal party ready for the day. Now alone, Ginny was sizing herself up in the mirror. The gown was long and glamorous, with lace circling across the silky white material. It was off the shoulder and fluffed out just enough before reaching the ground in a long train. With her veil clipped just above her silky bun, it cascaded down to her knees beautifully. There was just no way to put its beauty in words.

Just one hour remained before the wedding and she was having a hard time just keeping it together. Her bridesmaids' left just moments ago to make sure preparations were running on track; leaving her to dwell on the thick emotions of the day. She was so happy to be marrying Harry, but she was also terribly sad to not be sharing it with Hermione. Not to mention the nerves she felt at knowing she would see Hermione's patronus in just a short time.

It was blandly obvious that today was going to be intense.

A knock sounded on the door. "Yes?" She was relieved when her voice didn't crack.

"Ginny, its mum. Are you alright in there? You need anything?" Her mother asked, her own voice filled with emotion.

"No, I'm fine, mum. Just give me a moment, please." She didn't want anyone to see her looking so stricken.

"Alright, dear. Your father and I will be up in just a little while to prepare for the walk down the stairs."

Ginny waited until her mother's footsteps sounded down the stairs before she allowed herself to breathe. A long deep breath helped with her sudden strike of nausea that arose moments after she was left alone in the room. Walking to the one chair left in the room, she felt a sudden need to sit down. Sinking down into it, she tried to not wrinkle her dress in the process. Hoping to not smudge her makeup, she carefully put her head between her knees. Dizziness was starting to wreak havoc on her mind and she needed to find a way to stop it before she passed out.

"Hermione," she whispered, choking on her tears as she began to feel hopeless. "What can I do?"

"Well, Ginny, if you haven't figured that out yet then you really are hopeless."

Shock pierced through Ginny's chest like a knife. She knew that voice. It was one she replayed in her mind every day for the last two years. But, it couldn't be. It just wasn't possible!

"Are you going to sit there with your head between your knees all day or are you actually going to look at me?" Humor laced the words that were spoken.

Slowly and with care, Ginny lifted her head until her eyes made contact with the one person she'd wanted to see for years. When she went to speak, her voice came out in a whisper. "Hermione?"

Sure enough, standing before her in a knee-length lavender dress was Hermione Granger. Ginny almost fell out of her chair as she stood up, unsure of how to proceed. Her best friend, with shining brown curls, glittering brown eyes, skin as soft as a feather, and a smile that was literally glowing, was there. Really there.

"Hello, Ginny. You look beautiful." Her voice sounded like a song. Soft and echoing with melody.

Without thinking and without hesitation, Ginny launched herself at the girl and wrapped her arms around her fiercely. Sobs filled the room as the two clutched onto each other. Hermione did not cry, but she squeezed Ginny with just as much force as she could. Ginny didn't want to let go. The fact that Hermione Granger, solid and whole, was there on her wedding day made her want to stop time forever.

"I know, Gin. I know." Hermione's voice was low and soothing.

Pulling out of the hug, but not letting go, Ginny looked Hermione up and down. "Am I dreaming?"

Hermione smiled. "No. You're very much awake."

"Then how…" She wasn't sure if she should question it. If she did, would Hermione have to leave?

However, Hermione didn't seem bothered by the question. She just continued to smile. "Let's just say someone owes me."

Ginny wanted to ask questions; wanted to know how Hermione was here. But, she just accepted Hermione's words and pulled her in for another hug. Minutes passed as the two just continued to cling to each other. Ginny took the time to memorize all that she could. Hermione's warmth, her embrace. The way her hair smelled like strawberries and a breezy day.

"You really do look beautiful." Hermione said, pulling back again.

Ginny laughed slightly. "Now I probably look like a mess."

Turning to the mirror, she saw hers and Hermione's reflections. What she said turned out to be true. Her eyes were red and puffy, her makeup smearing down her face where her tears had fallen. Normally, a bride would be upset at such a display. But, since the tears were brought on by the joy of seeing Hermione again, she couldn't bring herself to be upset.

"Need me to fix that?" Hermione asked, stepping in front of Ginny.

Ginny smiled, blinking away fresh tears. "Sure. The brushes and makeup remover is on the vanity over there."

Hermione just laughed, as if remembering a silent joke. "That won't be necessary."

Wanting to question what she meant, Ginny just raised an eyebrow.

With a smirk, Hermione lifted her hand and waved it in front of Ginny's face slowly. Unsure of how to react, Ginny remained still and just stared at the soft skin of her hand. Her nails were shiny just like her hair. Hermione seemed to carry a beauty that made her full of warmth. Suddenly Ginny began feeling a light breeze that seemed to come from Hermione's outstretched hand. A slight tingling sensation followed, evaporating the tears from her eyes without drying them. Blinking rapidly, warmth filled her cheeks and began to circle her face.

"There," Hermione said, her face seeming to glow. "Perfect."

Curious, Ginny looked into the mirror over Hermione's shoulder. Her face was clean and smudge free, her makeup back in place. "Wow. How did you "

"Magic." Hermione left it at that.

Staring deep into Hermione's chocolate eyes, Ginny was filled with joy. "There are so many things that I wanted to say if I saw you again. But, I can't seem to remember any of them."

"I know." Hermione's short answer brought up so many more questions in Ginny's mind.

"You know?" Ginny asked, her hand reaching forward to grab Hermione's again. "How?"

Another smile. "I've been keeping an eye on you. On all of you."

"You have?" Ginny thought she was going to cry again.

"Of course I have. I would never leave you." A hint of sadness filled her words.

Pain filled Ginny's heart. "But you did, Mione. You already left."

Letting go of her hand, Ginny turned and looked away from that beautiful glowing face. She'd been so happy to see her best friend that she had almost forgotten that she was dead. Maybe Ginny really was going crazy and Hermione wasn't really there after all. Either way, Ginny knew she probably wasn't going to stick around too long.

"Ginny," Hermione said her face void of any smile that once was there. "I know you've been hurting. I know all of you have and I want you to know that I didn't want to leave any of you. It was so hard for me knowing that I wouldn't be around to see everyone grow old together. But, it had to happen."

"Why?" Ginny snapped around, her eyes filling with tears again and her voice border lining a shout. "Why did it have to happen? Why did you have to leave me? Or Harry and Ron?" Ginny knew what she was about to say would be low, but she couldn't stop it from coming out. "Or Draco?"

Deep sadness filled those glittering eyes, turning them dark and shadowed. Even Hermione's face seemed to lose its glow slightly. In death, every inch of Hermione seemed to still love Draco. Ginny suddenly felt horrible about bringing it up. But, instead of saying she was sorry, she found herself asking something else entirely.

"Are you going to see Draco, too?" Ginny's voice was low and sad.

She knew the answer before Hermione answered it. "No," Hermione turned away. "I can't."

"Why not?" Ginny needed to know.

Hermione turned back, tears in her eyes. "I was only allowed back to see you, Ginny. That is where my visit ends."

"Ends?" That didn't sound good.

Hermione sighed and took a few steps to the side, her hand lifting to touch the lone picture in the room. It was a picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and herself from a few years back. Before Hermione's cancer was discovered.

"Hermione? What did you mean?"

"When I… died…" Hermione's voice choked out the word. "I was at peace; ready to go. I had fulfilled my dreams and had no unfinished business. I had a wonderful family, friends I loved deeply, and…" Hermione wiped away a tear that fell and cleared her throat. "And I found the love of my life. So, when it was my time I let go and said goodbye. When I passed on to that better place I continued to watch over all of you."

Ginny stayed quiet and listened intensely.

Hermione continued. "I heard all your cries and felt all your pain. I found myself wishing and wishing that I could make you all feel better. That I could take away your pain." Hermione began to smile slightly, but her eyes were still sad. "So, _someone_ that will remain anonymous," she smiled bigger at that, "made me a deal. He said that he would let me come back for a little while; to help ease some suffering that was caused by my passing."

Hermione walked forward and grabbed Ginny's hand. "The dead can't come back, Ginny. So please don't think I can stay."

Pushing the sadness of that aside, Ginny focused back on what Hermione had said first. "So you were allowed to come back temporarily?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Temporarily. However, there was a catch. I was only allowed to visit one person. So, I had to choose."

The full weight of what Hermione was saying crushed down on Ginny. "You…" she almost couldn't say it. "You chose me?"

"I did." Hermione touched Ginny's face.

"Why?" Ginny asked disbelief that her dear friend chose her over everyone else.

"Because I felt your pain, Gin. So much deeper and crippling then everyone else's. I couldn't let the pain of losing me take away the chance for you to have a long and fulfilling life." Her face was serene and glowing again, just a little brighter than before.

"But, what about Draco? Harry or Ron? Or even your parents? They need you more than I do." Guilt began to fill Ginny's soul. Hermione wasted her one chance to come back on her when Draco was hurting so much more.

Expecting this question, Hermione replied, "They all miss me, Ginny. I know they do. I feel it. I miss them all so much more than I could possibly say. Harry and his bright smile and mischievous behavior. Ron and his determination and heartache. Draco… the one person who completed my soul. But, they are doing something you aren't, Gin. They're moving on."

"No, they aren't." Ginny didn't believe it. They seemed to be hurting just as much as her. Especially Draco.

"Yes, they are. Harry loves you, Gin. He loves me too, and I know he misses me. But, he knows that it's not forever. It hurt to lose me just like it hurt to lose Sirius, Remus, and his parents. He knows that he will see us again. He'll shoulder the pain for years, but he's willing to move on with you. Ron, too. I know he loved me more than words. But, I've seen his heart begin to mend. He'll find his soul mate soon. And while she won't take my place, she'll give him something to live for."

"And Draco?"

Hermione cleared her throat at his name. "The love I feel for Draco is the kind that surpasses death. We are soul mates and Draco knows this. Not a second goes by that I don't want to be with him."

Ginny was growing anxious. "Then why didn't you go see him?"

"Because I have enough faith in our love that I know I will see him again someday. Just like I will see all of you." Her voice was high and filled with certainty. "If I go see him now, that'll make all the progress he's made dissolve. He's turning into a wonderful man. And I like to think I had something to do with that, sure. But, he needs to learn that it's him and not me doing all of these good things. I will see him again someday. I'll be waiting for him."

"But I still don't think you should've come to see me." Ginny felt foolish.

Sighing, Hermione shrugged. "Then get over it. Because I did and I'm here now. So suck it up and stop being so bloody sad about it."

Ginny, shocked by her friends' fierce words, stared blankly at Hermione's form. It didn't take long for the two to start laughing. All traces of sadness gone as quickly as it came. After their laughs subsided, Ginny pulled Hermione into another hug.

A knock startled them out of the embrace. "Ginny?" Her father's voice sounded through the thin door. "You about ready to go down? We'll be starting soon."

Looking at the clock on the wall, Ginny was shocked to find she had five minutes left before she would walk down the aisle. Glancing at Hermione's face, she said, "Sure, but can you come back in a minute? I need to do something right quick."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." His footsteps quieted as he got further away.

With a sad smile, Ginny asked, "You have to leave soon, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "I do. My time ends the minute you're supposed to walk out that door."

Ginny nodded, finally accepting that this was it. "I'm going to miss you, Mione. Every day."

Hermione's brown curls bounced as she nodded. "I know, Gin. Just promise me that you'll let your heart move on. I can't bear to think that you're wasting your life dwelling on me."

A dull ache spread through Ginny. "I don't know if I can promise you that."

"You can. You will. You need to move on. You don't have to let me go, but don't hold onto me too much either."

Ginny nodded slightly, thinking she could do that now. Now that she was getting the closure she so desperately needed.

"My time is up, Gin." Hermione said, searching Ginny's eyes.

The two grasping onto each other again, tightening their arms around each other and neither wanting to ever let go. But, they did. They had to. It was the only way. Forcing herself to unlatch her arms, Ginny stepped back and took in her friends' appearance again. She would remember Hermione this way for the rest of her life. Until she was finally able to see her again.

"I love you, Hermione." Tears filled her eyes, but Ginny didn't let them fall. They weren't tears of sadness or regret. They were tears of farewell.

Hermione took a step back. "And I love you. Give everyone my love, will you? Don't tell them I was here, but please tell them I'll love them forever."

"I will." And she would. Every day for the rest of their lives.

Nodding, Hermione turned to walk away.

Suddenly, Ginny remembered a question she wanted to ask. "Wait, Hermione?"

Stopping, Hermione looked back, her eyebrows raised. She was already starting to fade.

Ginny fought to find the words. "How is… how is it… up there?"

This brought a smile to Hermione's face. "It's beautiful, Gin. Exactly like I thought it would be." As she was about to turn away for good, Hermione had two more things left to say. "Fred sends his best wishes for a happy marriage, by the way."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You've seen…" she couldn't finish.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "He loves you all. As does Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. They all send their best. Especially Dumbledore."

The way she said Dumbledore made Ginny smile. Maybe it wasn't such a mystery who helped her after all.

"And while you will not see us," she continued, "we will be there for you today."

Ginny didn't know what to say.

"Goodbye, Gin. Be happy." And with that, Hermione faded away in a bright white glow, leaving the room silent.

The room was empty but held something Ginny hadn't felt in a long time. Peace and serenity. Closing her eyes, she let her heart fill with Hermione's words and for just a moment, she felt the presence of not only Hermione, but with all of those she loved that were no longer with her. They would be here for the rest of her life. She just needed to remember that.

Her door slowly opened, her father poking his head in to look at her. "It's time, dear."

Smiling at him, she blinked all of the moisture out of her eyes. Now her wedding day would be the best day of her life. Hermione would be there after all. "Yes. It is."

Taking a quick look in the mirror, Ginny laughed at her own reflection. Hermione's quick fix-it made her makeup not only perfect, but her skin was luminous. Making her looks almost surreal. Sighing happily, she leaned over to pick her bouquet off the table, Hermione's wand already braided into the flowers. Roses. That's what her bouquet was made of. Signaling eternal love and happiness; the colors white, blue, and lavender. The same color as Hermione's dress.

"Let's go." She walked forward, and hooked her arm through her father's.

"Wait, Gin. I think a flower fell out of your bouquet." He said, looking near the side of the room.

Confused, Ginny looked down at her bouquet. It was magically set to not allow any flowers to wilt or fall off. However, she wanted to know what her father was talking about. So, she turned and looked in the direction he father was staring. Her eyes widened and couldn't break from the sight before her. It was so beautiful Ginny didn't know what to do with it.

"Are you going to get it?" Arthur asked, unsure of what his daughter was thinking.

Unable to respond, Ginny nodded and walked towards it. Her steps were slow and cautious, almost as if she was expecting it to disappear. When her hand reached down and picked it up, it was still there; still solid in her hand.

"Well, that's a beauty make no mistake." Her father said, admiring it as well.

"It is, isn't it?" Ginny smiled, knowing this was Hermione's gift to her; proof that she would indeed be there today. For there, in her hand, it was glistening.

Ginny's silver rose.


End file.
